Death's Kiss
by Ally-Kat722
Summary: Brenna lives a normal life until HE comes in, and then she finds out the truth about herself. Here her adventure begins. Rated for language and future scenes, but nothing too bad.


Hello again all! I'm sorry for leaving you all in the dark for so long. Sorry!!! I'm going to try and work on the other stories some more. Christmas has been really busy and…oh, screw the excuses…I was busy playing videogames. (SOTET and ShadowHearts2 are sooooo much fun!) But, thanks to my friend Ali, I've got some inspiration for another something…and here it is. Enjoy!

Death's Kiss

The rain started to pour the moment I locked up the bar for the night. I felt my long, silver streaked, black hair start to stick to my back where my red halter top didn't cover. It was going to be a cold way home. And my tan shorts didn't help either.

"Oh crap," I said into the rain, but I knew that wouldn't change anything and I continued the long trudge home.

Suddenly I felt something in the air change. I checked that my pistols were loose in their holsters resting snugly on my hips and I pulled out a dagger from my shoes, ready for almost anything.

That's when I heard two small thumps, followed shortly by three more. I paused and acted like I was looking at something, but I was listening to the approach of five rogues. If not for already being aware of them, or for the gifts of my blood, I would never have noticed.

I sensed that the two behind me were closer; I could feel them reaching for me.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply, silently laughing as I sensed them jump. "Out for a little extra cash? Sorry to disappoint you, boys, but I don't have any."

"Ooo," I heard one of them behind me snicker, "the little kitty's got claws."

I quickly turned, took one of my blades, sliced him down the arm, and turned back. "You bet I do." I jumped up and, using their shoulders as spring boards, flipped over and behind them, leaving another nasty slash on the other's shoulder.

As I landed, I felt another presence behind me and quickly threw myself to one side, and not a moment too soon.

A cold wind blew through where I had been only moments before, and there was the sound of a sword being drawn and a blade slicing into flesh.

I picked myself up off the ground and turned to face this strange new person, but he wasn't what I was expecting.

He was clothed completely in black, with a hood pulled over his head, shielding his face from view. He was hovering just past the bodies of the five men, who all seemed to be sleeping, until I noticed the sword wounds on their backs and chests. But the man had no sword that I could see. And, I say hovering because his feet were not touching the ground, but he seemed to be supported only by a single, black, feathery wing.

"Who are you?" I asked, fear and awe slipping past my barrier of calm confidence into my voice.

He turned slightly towards me. "That doesn't matter." His voice was beautiful and haunting at the same time. Suddenly he was right in front of me, holding my chin so that I was looking straight into his face. "My face will be the last thing you ever know."

I stuttered, trying to speak, and he released my chin. "Why?" was the only thing I was able to say.

He sighed with an "another stupid one?" look of exasperation on his face. "I have been sent to kill…"

"Yes, I know that," I interrupted, surprising myself almost as much as it seemed I surprised him. "Why where you sent to kill me?" I asked, finding this foolish courage somewhere inside me.

"That doesn't matter. Soon nothing will matter but the sweet taste of oblivion." He pulled off his hood, revealing his long silver hair, and his cold, blue-green eyes.

He pushed me down onto the ground and leaned over me. I turned my head to the side, but he grabbed my chin and made me face him, then he leaned his face close to mine and kissed me, full on the lips. I felt myself returning it, to both our surprise again.

"Carielle," he whispered as he pulled back and stood.

He looked at me again, and this time I thought I saw something reflected in those blue-green eyes, something that reminded me of things I saw reflected in my own emerald green eyes.

But suddenly he drew this long blade from out of a sheath on his side. It was insanely long, and wicked looking, but he wielded it easily with one hand. He placed it on my stomach, preparing to run me through. I felt pressure on my stomach and something cold trickled down my side. Just when I thought he was going to kill me, I saw a look of intense struggle come across his face, and then, with a flash of light and the sound of a single fluttering wing, he was gone.

I sat up, panting, and put a hand to my stomach and reached through the slice in my shirt. I felt my skin and realized that the trickle I had felt was my blood where he had cut me.

The rain slowed to a stop and I laid back on the ground, looking up to see a full moon and a few stars.

"Who was that?" I asked the sky, but no answer came.

The sound of someone coming roused me, and I realized that this would look odd if someone found me on the ground near five corpses. I stood and was about to run for home when I noticed something on the ground. I picked it up, but more sounds of people forced me to just grab it and run.

* * *

I burst through the front door of the house I shared with my aunt and adopted niece. As soon as I was in, I slammed the door and leaned against it, panting. I leaned back, feeling water dripping from my wet hair and sodden clothes, the mud on my back beginning to cake.

"Is that you Brenna?" called a voice from the kitchen, but before I could answer, a large, red dog pinned me to the wall, licking me dry, and he was followed closely by a little blonde-haired girl.

"Auntie Bren! You're back!"

I pushed our dog Rubedo down and picked up little golden haired Karen and tickled her.

"So how are you Karen?" I asked her. My aunt and I had taken her in when we found her stumbling around in the street one day with no memory of her past.

"You're all wet!" she giggled. Then she noticed something. "Hey, what's that in your hand Auntie?" she asked, and I opened my hand finally seeing the object that I had picked up.

It was a single black feather.

"Bren?" My aunt Valonia called, coming to see what was going on. I held up the feather.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"From…a one winged angel," I whispered.

* * *

Well, that's it. I thank all of you for being patient with me (cough Kim cough) and I hope you understand how I, as a writer, work. Thanks for all your support and please just keep reading and reviewing. I promise to post more soon! I already have almost all of chapter 3 on this one! I promise to get working on the others sometime. Thanks y'all! Later!!!


End file.
